


It's Not Scary If I'm With You

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [8]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Clarke Griffin, Clextober, F/F, Haunted Houses, Nerd Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa has a massive crush on Clarke Griffin who she believes has no idea she exists.When she gets invited to go to a haunted house, she goes because of Clarke.Little does she know that Clarke does know who she is.:)





	It's Not Scary If I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> 13 Days Of Clexa  
> Day 6. Haunted Houses  
> Clextober18

* * *

If there was one thing, Lexa hated more than anything else, it was haunted houses. Not because she was scared or anything like that. Lexa Woods didn't get scared. In her opinion, haunted houses were stupid, overhyped and childish.

At least that's what she told people when asked. So when her sister casually mentioned going to one, Lexa wasn't interested.

Anya pushed anyways, “You should come, it will be fun. We’re going Saturday since Halloween falls in the middle of the week,” Her sister perched on the arm of the couch in their apartment they’d shared since her sophomore year.

“They are stupid and a waste of time,” Lexa held her ground and tried to focus on her homework spread out in front of her on the coffee table, “I don’t see the point.”

“And if I told you Clarke was going, would that change your mind?” Anya raised an eyebrow as Lexa whipped around to look at her.

“What?”

“You heard me,” Anya smirked and Lexa hated that the mere mention of her name had her acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. It had her contemplating sucking it up and going which was exactly why Anya mentioned Clarke.

Clarke Griffin was the epitome of perfection. She became her college crush when they shared a poli sci class last semester. Lexa had pined after ever since, but she was pretty sure Clarke didn’t even know she existed.

Which was okay with her because it wasn’t like she had a shot anyways.

She tried to pretend like it didn’t matter, “I don’t know why it would,” Lexa avoided Anya’s knowing gaze.

Anya scoffed, “Yeah and pigs fly. You have a massive hard on for blondie,” She plopped down next to her and threw an arm around her shoulders.

“I…” She got cut off with a firm look.

“Don’t even try to deny it, kid. You’re not subtle at all,” She paused with a smile, “Besides from what I’ve heard, blondie has a thing for you too.”

Lexa sighed, not taking Anya’s bait even though her heart skipped a beat at the mere thought her feelings could be reciprocated. She couldn’t help but look up and ask, “Really?”

“You’re so whipped,” Anya laughed, “It’s what I heard from Raven. You know the new girl I’m dating. They are good friends.”

 

She shook her head, her glasses slipping down her nose. Lexa shoved them up and glared at her sister, “Stop playing with me.”

“I would never,” She held up her hands, but Lexa laughed, “Okay, I totally would, but I’m not now.

“Fine,” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck, “but just because Clarke is going doesn’t automatically mean I will.” She went back to her homework or tried too. Now the only thing she could focus on was the possibility of seeing Clarke outside of school.

It sent butterflies swarming in her stomach.

“At least think about it, Lex,” Anya stood up, “You need to get out more and stop holing yourself up in the apartment. We’re planning to hit the scariest ones too.”

“They aren’t scary,” Lexa dismissed it offhandedly as she twirled her pen in her fingers.

“And that’s why you haven’t been back to one since we were kids and mom had to carry you out. You were terrified. You cried and peed your pants, I remember it very well,” Anya smiled, but jumped back when Lexa tried to swat at her.

“Just because you’re my older sister doesn’t mean you have to humiliate me every chance you get,” Lexa growled, tossing down her pen in frustration. Her concentration was completely shot, but at least she was ahead in her studies.

“Oh...little sis, that’s exactly what I’m here for,” Anya cocked an eyebrow, “I mean if you don’t go Saturday, I guess I could tell Clarke that story. Maybe then she’ll understand.”

“You wouldn’t,” Lexa looked over at her sister. She knew though that was exactly something Anya would do without hesitation.

“You really want to test that theory?” Anya challenged, standing up, using her full height advantage while she sat on the couch.

“Fuck...no,” Lexa’s shoulders slumped in defeat for a moment before a thought occured to her, “Just remember, it goes both ways. I have just as much dirt on you as you have on me. I’d be happy to share them with Raven.”

“Go ahead, won’t bother me.”

“Damn it,” Lexa leaned back into the cushions. She was hoping to beat Anya, she rarely did, but of course, she was bested once again.

“So you’ll go?” She stared down at her in question.

“I’ll think about it,” Lexa whispered softly, “That’s all I can say.”

“It’s better than no, but I knew Clarke being there would change your mind,” Anya started to walk off.

“Bite me,” Lexa fired back, a smile tugging at her lips.

“No thanks, but I’m sure Clarke might,” Anya grinned and Lexa launched a pillow at her sister’s retreating back, narrowly missing her by an inch.

“Too slow,” Anya laughed.

“There’s still time,” Lexa chuckled as well. Anya was right, the fact that Clarke was going had completely turned the tide in her sister’s favor. Lexa was unsure if she wanted to give Anya the smug satisfaction of being right.

Her mind drifted to blonde hair and blue eyes and Lexa knew what her answer would be.

She’d known it since Anya first mentioned Clarke would be there.

-=-

Lexa was freezing as she stood outside, her hands deep in the pockets of her leather jacket as they waited for everyone else to show.

“So glad you decided to come, sis,” Anya slapped her on the bck, “I won’t even say I told you so.”

“You just did,” Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled her black beanie farther on her head, “It’s fucking colder than I thought it would be.”

“Yeah, mother nature is a bitch,” Anya agreed with a nod, “It will be much warmer when we get inside though.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of” Lexa sighed wishing once again she was at home in her pajamas on the couch with a good book, “A bunch of people clumped together as people do stupid shit to try and scare you. It’s ridiculous.”

“Mhm,” Anya pointed behind her, “You mean like that guy?”

Lexa turned to see a guy with his face painted white and black around his eyes as he held what appeared to be a mouse. What she didn’t expect the guy to do was lean his head back and dangle the rat above him before slowly lowering it into his mouth.

She gagged and turned away, “That’s fucking disgusting.”

“I’ll admit, it’s pretty gross,” Lexa saw Anya’s eyes lit up and knew of only one person that could turn her sister into a sap. She turned and watched saw Anya and Raven embrace with more pda than she deemed necessary. Lexa walked closer only to see Lincoln and Octavia being lovey dovey as well with Clarke standing awkwardly beside them.

“Fuck, I’m the fifth wheel,” Lexa grumbled under her breath, not thinking anyone heard.

Clarke arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, “That makes two of us, actually.”

Lexa did her best to maintain her composure with Clarke speaking to her directly and looking utterly adorable. She wore a white beanie that really brought out her eyes, a blue jacket and skin tight jeans and boots. With Clarke looking so good, it was hard for her to think clearly.

“Fair, I’m Lexa,” She held out her hand, still believing Clarke had no idea who she was. Lexa did her best not to blush when Clarke slid her hand in hers. Lexa longed for her touch in many other places. She shook her head of the dirty thoughts.

“I know,” Clarke shook her her hand, lingering longer than a normal introductory handshake would be, “I’m Clarke.”

“I know,” Lexa smiled as she repeated Clarke’s words back to her. She was rewarded with a beautiful grin and was so caught up in her beauty that she didn’t notice the rest of the group surrounding them.

“Are we ready to go in?” Raven smiled, practically bouncing on her feet she was so excited.

“Let’s go,” Octavia grabbed Lincoln’s hand and she tried to yank him forward with a wave to everyone, “The line isn’t to bad,” She called over her shoulder.

“Sorry about her,” Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, “You get used to it.”

“All good,” Anya laughed, “We’ve gotten used to, cuz.”

“Come on, babe,” Raven kissed her sister’s cheek and linked their hands, “Wanna make a bet?” Raven whispered as they started walking forward with Lexa and Clarke following behind.

“What kind of bet,” Anya raised an eyebrow and Lexa knew her sister was intrigued. Raven was the perfect match for her and Lexa was happy for her.

“Whoever jumps first gets topped tonight,” Raven grinned cheekily and Lexa stopped dead in her tracks not wanting to hear any more of their conversation.

“You good?” Clarke asked, stopping next to her instead of joining the others.

“Yeah, I just don’t care to hear about my sister’s sex life.”

“I know what you mean. I live with both Octavia and Raven and they share way too much,” Clarke shook her head with a smile, “You can stick with me if you’ve like. After all, we’re the only single ones in our group.”

Lexa pretended to think, tapping a finger on her chin, “That would be nice, thanks,” She smiled softly at Clarke, trying to keep the excitement off her face at the thought of spending some possible alone time with Clarke.

“No problem,” Clarke smiled as they headed towards their friends who were currently waiting in line. She walked closer to her, but neither commented. As Octavia had said, the line wasn’t long and they were paying for admission quickly.

She held her breath as they waited to step into the abandoned building that had ‘Fright Night’ written in blood red above the door and a bigger sign on the side of the massive brick building downtown. Her hands were clenched at her sides and Lexa kept repeating the same mantra in her head. ‘It’s not real...it’s not real.”

“Finally,” Octavia cheered as they were waved inside and Lexa’s heard started beating faster as they stepped across the threshold and told to go up the stairs by a witch. She breathed a little easier because a witch wasn’t scary compared to the other things that went bump in the night.

“This is stupid,” Lexa breathed out as they climbed the rickety staircase. Their friends had already made it upstairs and disappeared through a doorway. Lexa sighed knowing they did it on purpose, but didn’t find herself upset about it.

She was pleased to have this time with Clarke even though she was doing something she hated.

“Maybe not,” Clarke said beside her, “I heard this haunted house is supposed to be the absolute best. It even has five floors of spooky goodness.” Clarke’s eyes lit up, “I love Halloween.”  
Lexa gulped, “Five floors?”

“Yes, isn’t that awesome?”

“I’m not really a fan,” Lexa admitted not wanting to lie to Clarke just to impress her.

“That’s okay, not everyone is,” Clarke smiled reassuringly, “Maybe after this, you’ll change your mind.”

“Doubtful,” Lexa froze when Clarke slid her hand in hers.

She had the feeling the night wouldn’t be too bad after all.

-=-

The first floor wasn’t too bad, had a few people jumping out at them from around corners, but nothing too scary. It was tamer than she thought it would be and didn’t see how this was rated the best haunted house in the city. The thing she hated currently was not having the ability to see. Lexa had to feel her way around.

“This is the worst part,” Clarke grumbled as the stumbled into another wall, their hands still linked. They had been trying to find the exit for the last few minutes.

“Stumbling around like drunks or something else,” Lexa joked with her free hand out in front of her as her hand skated along a wall.

“Yeah, you would think there would be at least some light,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders good naturedly, “Ahah! I think I found it,” They pushed open the door and lost their balance as they tripped over the lip of the doorway into the dimly lit staircase.

“I think that’s the point. It’s easier to scare people when you can’t see them. It makes them disoriented and unsure which are easy targets,” Lexa kept her voice even and was proud of herself for keeping it together so far.

“Are you scared?” Clarke asked when they reached the top and looked around the hallway that had creepy, gory pictures hung on the walls. Corpses stared back at them and Lexa felt like they would come alive at any moment and attack them.

It creeped her out.

“No, are you?” Lexa didn’t add the yet.

“Nope, but it’s supposed to get scarier the higher we go,” Clarke’s grip tightened in hers, but Lexa didn’t comment. As they rounded the corner, Lexa jumped because a clown stood there with a red balloon floating above his head and an evil smirk on his face. He crooked his finger at them. She didn’t scream thank god, so she counted that as win her book.

Clarke however laughed and waved. The clown waved back and looked at her, but Lex wouldn’t meet his eyes, “I love this movie. Have you seen it?”

Lexa pulled her past the clown whose beady eyes watched them leave, “No, never seen it,” She gulped and quickened their pace to distance themselves as far as possible. She never liked clowns, not even when she was a kid and definitely didn’t like that one.

“We will have to see it sometime,” Clarke rushed out before she stopped. They were in front of a round looking walkway with the sides moving in a circle. Strobe lights flashed around the small area.

“We huh?” Lexa felt a boost of confidence hearing Clarke ask to spend more time with her.

“I mean...if you want to,” Clarke blushed and thanks to the lights, Lexa noticed.

“I…” Suddenly a swinging axe rushed down from the celing and Lexa yanked Clarke out of the way, “What the fuck!”

“It’s okay,” Clarke laughed, “it’s fake,” Clarke took her hand again and led her across the swinging walkway.

“I knew that,” Lexa huffed when she realized they were in some sort of maze, “Now what?”

“We find the way out,” Clarke looked up at her under lowered eyelashes, “First though you didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?” Lexa scratched her head trying to recall.

“If you wanted to see a movie with me,” Clarke stepped closer, “Doesn’t have to be ‘It’ though.”

“Oh,” Lexa blinked a couple times, “I would like that.”

“Good, me too, it’s a date,” She smiled so wide, her eyes crinkled and Lexa found her adorable, “Now let’s get out of here. It will be fun.”

“Yeah, until something jumps out at us.”

“That’s all part of the fun,” Clarke started forward, but tripped. Lexa tried to catch her, but all she managed to do was slam them into a nearby wall. She ended up against the wall with Clarke pressed against her.

“Thanks,” Clarke breathed out, Lexa sucked in a deep breath at their proximity, “I can’t believe our friends ditched us.”

“I can,” Lexa shifted slightly, but noticed Clarke didn’t move back, “Did you want to catch up to them if we can?”

“Nope, I’m good right where I am,” Clarke husked and Lexa thought she saw Clarke glance at her lips.

“Okay,” She could barely make out Clarke’s features in the dark, but thought she saw her eyes darken, “They can wait.”

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say.”

Before Lexa could respond, Clarke surged forward and captured her bottom lip in a kiss that set her nerve endings on fire. She didn’t react right away, completely taken by surprise. She was to stunned too move that Clarke was actually kissing her.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t….” Clarke broke the kiss and started to pull back, but Lexa shook her head and her hands that were against the wall flew up, one tangled in her hair and the other gripped her hip, pulling their bodies flush together. She groaned when she felt Clarke’s tongue tease and drag against the seam of her lips.

“Fuck,” Lexa whispered when Clarke slid her tongue through and the first swipe of Clarke’s tongue against hers made her head spin. She pushed forward meeting Clarke’s tongue with her own as they battled for dominance. Lexa spun them around and shoved Clarke up against the wall as she pressed a knee between her thighs.

The sound of Clarke panting and writhing beneath her touch had Lexa aching for more. She started to slide her hand under the bottom of Clarke’s shirt when a voice spoke up and made them spring apart.

“None of that here,” The guy had an axe in his head and blood running down his face pointed towards the maze, “Move along.”

“Sorry,” Lexa squeaked and let Clarke pull her into the next obstacle. They made it through the maze without her even realizing it at first. She was just blindly following Clarke and trusting her to lead them to safety.

The kiss was fresh in her mind and all she could think of at the moment.

“Let’s get this over with. I’d much rather go on that date with you,” Clarke stopped them and looked up at her. Lexa noticed the messy hair, the kiss swollen lips, the tinge of pink still in her cheeks and smiled.

“I can’t wait.” Lexa had smiled more tonight than she had in awhile.

“Me either,” Clarke surprised her when she pressed a tender kiss to her lips. It felt like the promise of more to come which Lexa was not at all opposed to.

“What are we waiting for?” Lexa nudged her along, completely giddy, “The faster we move, the faster we get out of here,” She was proud of herself for not screaming as they climbed up to the last floor.

That was until they rounded the corner and came face to face with a guy wearing a hockey mask with a real chainsaw in his hand, it’s deadly blade spinning as he approached them. LExa let out a blood curdling scream and put a hand to her heart as she ran towards the exit. She felt the guy following behind her. Clarke was right on her heels and she could feel her laughing hysterically, but Lexa didn’t care.

She just wanted out of this godforsaken house.

The witch directed them towards the slide and Lexa gestured for Clarke to sit down first and Lexa sat down behind her, “So much for not being scared,” Clarke whispered as she leaned back into her embrace.

“Shut up,” Lexa had no bite in her tone at all and just wrapped her arms tight around Clarke, “I hate this crap.”

“So no more haunted houses for you?” Clarke linked their fingers together on her stomach.

“I may reconsider them if I have you by my side,” Lexa pushed off as they went sliding round and round all the way to the bottom.

Lexa had made the right decision in coming out tonight and didn’t regret it all.


End file.
